kanashimi wo yami ni
by shin.tamit
Summary: Sasuke oculta la tristeza de su ser en su oscuridad, y ninguna mujer ha sido capaz de iluminarlo para eliminar su tristeza. Podrá alguna lograrlo? SasukexOC


**kanashimi wo yami ni**

**tristeza en la oscuridad**

_Sasuke Uchiha x OC_

hola! he estado escribiendo esta historia desde hace mucho y hoy me decidi a publicarla, espero y les guste. Naruto no me perteneceee T.T es de Masashi Kishimoto

capitulo 1:** tú quién eres?**

hace dos años en la aldea oculta del sonido, estaba Orochimaru enseñando a sasuke como perfeccionar el chidori, Sasuke ya estaba muy herido y Orochimaru, después de insultarlo para alimentar su sed de ser mejor y de compararlo con Itachi, decidió parar por que el estado actual de Sasuke no era tan efectivo para seguir con el entrenamiento, aparte, la realización del chidori lo había dejado sin chakra, orochimaru llamó a Kabuto para que le ayudara a sanar de las heridas que tenía Sasuke, una de ella le afectó al sistema nervioso, pues, con las armas de Orochimaru, había lastimado el nervio de la espalda del movimiento motriz, necesitaba una operación de inmediato, después de controlar el enojo producido por que Kabuto se fue a una "misión" a Konoha, se calmó y colocó a Sasuke en su espalda con el propósito de llevarlo a el hospital para una operación de emergencia, el era el kage, claro que nadie se iba a negar, cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera, al parecer, no tendría más la necesidad de llegar a un hospital

buenas tar…… -hizo una pausa al ver el cuerpo que llevaba la persona que estaba parada dándole la espalda- quién es el herido?

Pues, el que traigo en la espalda, no? –dijo burlón orchimaru

Si, ya lo he visto, pero, no lo conozco

Y es de tu aldea

Se ve muy grave, y al ver el origen de la hemorragia intensa, puede quedar sin moverse jamás- al escuchar esto Sasuke pudo dilatar sus ojos por la impresión- dime, cuantos años tiene?

Creo que, 15…… no? Tienes 15, no Sasuke? –Sasuke apenas pudo exclamar un débil "si"- si querida, el está en la edad de las ilusiones

Muy bien, aquí, puedes dejarlo en el piso en posición de lado, por favor

Orochimaru siguió las instrucciones de aquella persona, depositó a Sasuke en el piso de lado, Sasuke exclamó un débil "que demonios estás haciendo?" débil por el dolor y por que el cuerpo casi no le respondía, preguntó esto enfadado al sentir los fríos dedos de aquella persona tratando de retirarle su toda destrozada y llena de sangre, camisa azul cielo.

lo siento, pero ocupo retirar tu camisa, bueno, tu excamisa, para poder atenderte mejor

yo…-exclamó Sasuke

no digas más, te prometo que no te haré nada más que curarte

Cuando ya no tenía su camisa, aquella persona solo se dedicó a parar la hemorragia y a reacomodar el nervio lastimado, cuando por fin terminó con el área de la espalda, brincó hacia el frente del chico en el piso, y pudo ver que tenía muchos raspones en la cara, dedicó una mirada a esos ojos negros que el Uchiha poseía, estos al encubrirse de frialdad, la persona solo volvió a seguir ayudándolo, al final, tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas

y dime, como te llamas?

…-Sasuke no quería responder- es una descortesía que alguien pregunte el nombre a alguien sin haberse presentado primero…

Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Yami Namikaze, y el tuyo?

Sasuke Uchiha

Oh, entonces eres tú el famoso Uchiha que Konohagakure busca con pasión?

Como es que tú sabes? –dijo con ardides

Yo soy originaria de Konoha

Como es que conoces a Orochimaru?

es mi padrino desde que mis padres murieron, y hoy vine a Otogakure, por que ya he alcanzado el nivel ninja que quería en mi aldea, Takubetsu Jonin

Sasuke no respondió más lo cual le hizo pensar a Yami que eran ciertas las historias sobre aquel Uchiha Sasuke, frío como el hielo… así que le dio indicaciones, todo un mes sin esfuerzo físico, cualquier cosita, y aquel nervio por lo delicado que se encuentra, se desgarraría, el Uchiha, después de casi matar a la pobre chica por tal comentario, se resignó y dijo que seguiría las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero el Uchiha se quedo pensando en algo, si dijo que se llamaba Yami Namikaze, Namikaze… Namikaze, el apellido del fallecido 4to Hokage, sería algún familiar de el? Aparte, ella era ojiazulada, ese azul del cual también Naruto era poseedor, y de tal azul que a nadie más había visto tener, nada mas a ellos dos… aunque, serían puras supersticiones si creía que había algún lazo de sangre, después de pensar esto, se adentró en la platica de Orochimaru y de la chica, que aunque no exclamó palabra alguna, se dedicó a observar como es que estaba constituida aquella mujer, ella era de cabello color de miel, como los ojos de Tsunade, sujetados a una coleta de lado izquierdo de su cabeza, por donde llegaba el cabello sujetado, debería de tener el cabello muy largo, su ojos eran azules, como ya se había dicho, del mismo color que Naruto, sus labios delgados y rosados, era delgada, y como el la veía de perfil, se dio cuenta de que, aunque ella no tenía el cuerpo de una modelo de lencería, por lo menos de seguro le hacía competencia al de ellas, por que no estaba nada mal.

bien orochimaru

padrino, por favor –reclamó este

oh, lo siento, bien padrino, hoy me retiro a descansar

claro que no señorita, creo que tienes un paciente –dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en el refugio de una gran y fresco árbol, quien daba una gran sombra, y si lo veías de frente, una gran vista panorámica, pues estaba detrás de la puesta de sol, como ese día, que precisamente era la hora de la puesta de sol, del cielo naranja

yo no ocupo a nadie que cuide de mi, puedo cuidarme solo –dijo el

se está haciendo tarde, Sasuke –dijo Yami

no soy idiota para no cuidarme en la noche aquí en este bosque

Sasuke… -suspiró orochimaru

Que?

Sasuke, yo digo que debes de saber que en las noches aquí se vuelve peligroso por los asaltos, se ve que eres un buen guerrero y no dudo que no lo seas, pero… en tu condición, hasta voltear a un lado bruscamente hará que se te desgarre el nervio, es mejor que te regreses a tu casa

Vive en la colonia de kanashimi –dijo orochimaru, como respuesta de la no pregunta de Yami lo referente de la casa de Sasuke

Vaya nombre para la colonia… Y me quedaré en su casa, o qué?

- Lo mejor ahijada mía sería que hicieras eso

No – dijo el pelinegro exaltado

Padrino, si el no quiere, no veo la necesidad para estar con el en su casa

Bien, si ese es el caso, irás a revisar a Sasuke, todos los días en la mañana, está bien Sasuke?

…

Yo digo que esta bien por que así yo veo como amaneció su nervio lastimado y así le diré lo que poco a poco puede volver a hacer, como correr, hasta que este completamente bien

El Uchiha aceptó lo que acordaron Orochimaru y Yami. Pero el se quedó ahí hasta que fue muy noche y mejor se fue a su casa para descansar pues aquel día había sido uno muy largo, al día siguiente decidió tomar un baño, aún le dolía donde Orochimaru lo había lastimado con una kunai

maldito

Renegó mientras el agua tibia resbalaba por su blanca piel, ¿Cómo podría ser, que orochimaru, con una simple kunai, le había lastimado un nervio motor?

que débil eres Sasuke, ¿Cómo podrás enfrentarte a ese idiota de Itachi? Lo único con lo que me puedo hacer más fuerte es…

TOC, TOC TOC, sonó la puerta de madera de la pensión donde vivía el Uchiha, él estaba todavía en la ducha, ¿Cómo abrirle a quién estuviera afuera si el estaba tan a gusto tomando un relajante baño? Pues ni modo, si le interesaba que le abriera, que se esperara afuera, y si no, pues que se fuera, para el, nadie es lo suficientemente importante como para preocuparse por el, TOC, TOC, TOC, volvieron a tocar, Sasuke suspiró y volvió a decirse que si le interesaba a la persona se quedaría, pasaron 10 minutos y él seguía adentro, sin preocupaciones, salió de la ducha, secó su cabello, se envolvió con una toalla de la cintura hasta medio muslo y salió sin más a su habitación, mientras alguien entraba y se sorprendía viendo a Sasuke en aquella escena, solo vistiéndolo una simple toalla de baño

creo que me merezco tu odio, pero al ver que no respondías entré para ver si no te había pasado algo malo, recuerda, si se te desgarra no te podrás mover, así que mucho cuidado

para la otra, E S P E R A A F U E R A, ¿en-ten-di-do? –dijo muy enojado Sasuke, al ver que Yami, entró sin permiso a su casa

lo siento –dijo muy apenada, y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, dio un paso dirigiéndose a Sasuke, pero él mismo la detuvo

¿A dónde crees que vas?

A revisar tu nervio, como está cerca del cuello, no tendrás que vestirte, y como no quiero que me odies más de lo que ya haces, pues mejor me voy rápido, ¿podrías darte media vuelta, por favor? – Sasuke obedeció, ella solo palpó un poco la zona- aún sigue delicado pero no hay nada fuera de lo normal, bueno, solo sigue así con tus cuidados y si sientes que la herida te empieza a molestar hasta para el movimiento mas mínimo, ve como puedas o comunícate como puedas con Orochimaru, es con quién vivo por el momento, ¿está bien?

Sí, como sea –dijo con desgano Sasuke

Bueno, nos vemos pasado mañana, mañana no te podré atender, que tengas un buen día

Y se fue, "vaya velocidad" pensó Sasuke, pero que insolencia más grande, apenas esa niñata lo conoció ayer y ya se cree lo suficientemente merecedora para como entrar a su casa sin el permiso, "solo para revisar su nervio lastimado" ¿pero quién se cree? Aunque fuera la ahijada de Orochimaru eso no la acreditaba como para hacer lo que quisiera con los habitantes de esta aldea "maldita debe morir, seguro debe de ser igual de tonta como orochimaru, oh si, el también debe morir"


End file.
